


Angel

by orphan_account



Category: Groundhog Day - Minchin/Rubin
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom/sub Undertones, Feelings, Handcuffs, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Praise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Phil trusts him to take control.
Relationships: Phil Connors/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ha okay so the OMC is not technically an OMC, he's THE dude, you know the "one dude when I was bored". So that guy shows up in Philandering during the orgy scenes, and Phil and The Dude have some SOFT interactions (The Dude touches Phil's chin iirc). The Dude is also played by the same person who plays Jonathan (but isn't Jonathan because no fatsuit). So I named him John. 
> 
> Partially inspired by a dream and some fics I have read in the past. Can be read as loop or post-loop although I'm leaning towards this as a post-loop long-term relationship 🥺
> 
> Wow okay now that's out of the way enjoy the feelings and I hope it's not entirely unbelievable or dumb. 
> 
> Oh and, this isn't porn. Sorry, its not even close.

John holds Phil's wrists gently when he attaches each handcuff, focusing on making the action feel deliberate, and giving Phil room to still move his arms into comfortable positions. Each cuff has a soft band at the wrist, so that it doesn't dig into the skin. They're both dressed to their undies; Phil is bare-chested, but still wearing underpants and pyjama shorts. John wears a pyjama shirt and shorts.

Phil watches with anticipation as John takes extra time and care with the task, and Phil shivers when John's gentle fingertips brush against the underside of Phil's wrist.

"How does that feel?" John asks when both of Phil's hands are linked behind Phil's back. Phil just nods, and John makes a mental note to work on that.

Next, John holds up a blindfold. It's a simple black length of material, almost the size and shape of a scarf - John purposefully choosing not to use Phil's actual scarf for this.

"How do you feel about this?" John asks. Phil studies it, uncertain of the prospect of not being able to see. "You know you can trust me angel, but if you don't want this part that's absolutely fine."

"Yeah." Phil murmurs, swallowing the lump in his throat. Then he nods.

"The word is Punxsutawney, or just Punxs. Okay?" John says. They'd agreed on that earlier, but he feels the need to remind his bed partner again. Phil nods.

John attaches the blindfold with as much care and attention as he did the cuffs, making sure it's not too tight or loose, and petting the sides of Phil's face as reassurance that he's still there.

"How does that feel?" John asks. Phil nods, wetting his lips with the tip of his tongue in anticipation. John shifts on the bed to kneel up in front of and be bigger than Phil, and once he's settled he cups Phil's jaw and cheek with his hand, repeatedly rubbing his thumb over Phil's cheek.

"Angel." John says, feeling Phil shiver again underneath him. "I need you to use your words."

John keeps stroking Phil's cheek, watching Phil's shoulders ever so slightly relax.

"How is all of this?" John asks again and when Phil nods, John draws his hand away slowly. "Angel, can you say it?"

"Good." Phil manages quickly, a pink flush fading into his cheeks. The slightly sporadic rise and fall of Phil's chest lets John know he's feeling anxious about it, so John returns his soothing palm to Phil's cheek.

"Do you feel anything else?" 

"Ok." Phil murmurs, steadying his breathing and leaning into John's hand. "Worried." Phil immediately scrunches his face up and shakes his head, not wanting to be misinterpreted but struggling to say exactly what he thinks.

"You're safe with me, angel." John decides Phil's doing his absolute best, and leans down to him to slowly and carefully place a kiss at the top of his cheek, just below the edge of the blindfold. "You're doing so good."

"I'm good." They both know Phil doesn't believe it yet, but he still likes to repeat John's comfort.

"That's right. You are." 

Phil follows the direction of John's voice upwards, tilting his head back as if he were looking, his mouth hanging open slightly, and tugging against the cuffs holding his wrists together. John can see the flex in Phil's arms as he tugs, so he shuffles closer and combs a hand through Phil's hair.

"Angel, speak to me." John says softly. "What do you want?"

Phil whimpers in response and John decides Phil still needs help with this.

"Do you want me to touch you?" John asks.

"Yes." Phil murmurs hoarsely.

"Where do you want me to touch you?"

"Hands."

"Very good, angel. You're so good." John leans forward into Phil, wrapping his arms around Phil's waist. Phil leans into John and guessing where his mouth is, unexpectedly lands a lazy kiss somewhere on John's jaw. John smiles, and pulls back.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" John asks.

Phil nods. "Yes. Please."

John praises him once again, and leans forward into a similar position as before, this time kissing slowly and softly into Phil's mouth while he reaches around behind Phil and rubs tender circles into Phil's arms, near the elbows.

Phil sighs happily at a break, every soft touch John gives him amplified by not being able to see what's happening or move his arms closer to John. Phil subconsciously pulls at the handcuffs again when John continues their kiss, so the latter moves his hands further along Phil's forearms with dainty touches.

Phil stops trying to move his arms so much, focusing all his senses on everything that's happening to him, and the overwhelming rush when John finally reaches Phil's hands and interlocks their fingers together.

After a minute or so of periodic kissing and moving their hands together, John pulls away again, smiling at the way Phil tries to hang on. 

"I have one more thing to do, angel." John says, slowly separating his hands from Phil's, but leaving touches and rubbed circles behind as he does, to make it as less jarring as possible for Phil. As John completely crawls away, Phil tries to look in the direction he thinks he went, mild panic rising in his chest.

"Where. Where are you--" Phil starts, feeling stupid for the slight tears that appear at the corners of his eyes.

"It's alright, angel. I'm right here, don't you worry." John realizes Phil didn't handle that well, and hurries to the coat pegs for Phil's scarf. He doesn't stop repeating his words of comfort, so that Phil can always hear how close or far away he is.

When John returns, and the bed dips at the re-addition of his weight, Phil visibly relaxes and John scoots as close to him as they were before.

"I'm going to drape something around your shoulders." John says carefully. "No breathplay or anything like that, I promise."

Phil tenses slightly, but when the soft material touches his bare shoulders, patted down by John's reassuring palms, Phil relaxes again. The ends of the scarf hang down Phil's bare chest and tummy, and John continues to keep each part of the scarf in contact with Phil's skin.

"Do you know what this is, angel?"

"My scarf." Phil says, shutting his eyes behind the blindfold. "I love my scarf."

"Thank you for telling me that." John says with full sincerity. Phil seems to still rigidly after this, so John cups Phil's face again, tucking a thumb under the edge of Phil's blindfold. When he feels the dampness, he exhales and continues stroking Phil's cheek back and forth.

"That's good, angel. Whatever you're feeling, let yourself feel it. Don't fight it off." John says softly before pressing a kiss into Phil's hair.

Phil doesn't need to be told twice as his whole body shakes and trembles with sobs and full tears, physically unable to do anything other than lean forward into John's firm grasp and wail into the nape of his neck. The blindfold is unintentionally shifted, and John can feel the damp of tears on his skin, as he rubs Phil's back and grasps his shoulder blades.

"My sweet angel. I'm so proud of you. You've done so well." John murmurs, encouraging more helpless whimpers from Phil. 

Barely a minute passes before the wailing subsides, and Phil is only humming in a self-soothing manner into John's shoulder. John carefully extracts one of his arms from behind Phil, and combs through Phil's hair with his hand.

"Darling angel, you've done so well today." John starts. "We're going to stop now."

John waits for a hum of acknowledgement from Phil before continuing.

"First, I'm going to untie your blindfold, but it's going to be very bright for a little while, so we'll take our time." John pulls his arms back as Phil slowly sits up, eyeing the tear tracks that mark his cheeks.

Phil nods and murmurs a  _ 'yes' _ , so John touches both his hands to the sides of Phil's face, to let him know he's there. He holds his left hand on the material over Phil's eyes to keep it held up, while his right hand expertly pulls the already loose knot open and allows the back ends to drop. With both hands, John gradually moves more of the material away from Phil's eyes, Phil instinctively squeezing his eyes shut at the unfamiliar light.

The way Phil eventually looks up at John with wide eyes makes John's heart do a little somersault in his chest. He loves how much trust Phil puts in him to control all of him, in a way that benefits Phil while keeping him safe.

"You are so good, angel." John murmurs.

Phil swallows and looks away, the pink flush returning to his cheeks now that he can actually  _ see  _ the fond expression on John's face.

"We're going to take your handcuffs off now." John says, but when he reaches around behind Phil to his wrists, Phil jerks away and tries to shrink away from John's touch. John pulls back and holds his hands up so Phil can see.

"I'm sorry, angel. We have to stop now - I need you to have your freedom back, to see and move exactly how you want to." John reaches his hand up to pet Phil's hair.

"Thank you, mister." Phil says, staring down at John's knees sinking into the mattress. John beams when Phil looks back up at him, so Phil says it again. "Mister." 

"That's right, angel." John says, slowly moving back towards Phil to reach around his back. As he carefully releases each cuff, he picks up Phil's wrist and gently guides it around the front of his body, to rest each arm in a more natural position. Phil grunts softly at the dull ache, so John murmurs more praise at him and kisses each of his shoulders until Phil slowly returns to himself.

When he does, John can see how exhausted he is. He invites him to stay and sleep, and Phil has no energy or desire to reject. Phil keeps his scarf draped across his shoulders and John steps away to let Phil get himself bundled up in the duvet and ready to sleep. John smiles fondly, and once he's sure Phil is settled, steps around to the side of the bed he's on to give him kisses and praise until he falls asleep.


	2. ( art chapter )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I decided to draw it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
